


Lost Without You

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [81]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Het, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Pride struggles to move on after losing Rita.
Relationships: Dwayne "King" Pride/Rita Deveraux
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: NCIS: New Orleans  
Title: Lost Without You   
Characters: Dwayne Pride   
Pairing: Dwayne Pride/Rita Devereaux   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het. Major Character Death.   
Summary: Pride struggles to move on after losing Rita.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Gary Glasberg owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 174 without title and ending.   
  
A/N: 2: This is written out of my disappointment at CBS cancelling NCIS NOLA on 2/17/2021. I love the show, cast and crew and will miss all of it.   
  
Word to use: Birthday   
  
PUtP # 81: Lost Without You   
  
“I feel lost without you,” Pride said as he stood at his wife’s grave. They’d only been married for a year, though they’d been together much longer than that.

It felt wrong that Rita was gone. He missed her and wanted more time with her. He stood in front of her grave on her birthday. It was her first one since she’d died. 

Pride didn’t know what to do. He was glad that Laurel and his team were back at the house waiting for him, but he just needed some time to process all of it.

A simple car accident and the loss of a life could’ve been avoided if the driver who’d hit Rita, had just put his phone down while he drove.

A single tear fell down his cheek. “I love you, Rita. I miss you. We all do.” Pride rested one hand on her headstone, said a soft prayer, and then got up and left.

He’d never forget her and he’d always think about her and how much he loved her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
